A Nightmare in Arendelle
by ProfTEntee
Summary: First part in my series! After being stripped of his powers, Freddy Krueger, the infamous Springwood Slasher, seeks out queen Elsa of Arendelle, hoping her magical properties can help him regain his dream demon powers. Over time, Freddy gets rid of his bad side and soon switches to the side of good. Rated M for violence, lots of blood, and some swearing.
1. Prologue: The Punishing of Freddy

Here's the first story in my series! P.S., The first story I posted is the third in the series and takes place between half a year and a full year after this one. Enjoy!

* * *

**Prologue:**

**The Punishing of Freddy**

* * *

_**"One, two, Freddy's coming for you."**_

The man was running for his life through the woods on a cold, winter night. He's been running for what seemed like an hour now, his unzipped coat flapping behind him as he ran. He didn't dare look back, for fear of what he'd see.

_**"Three, four, better lock your door."**_

The man burst out of the woods, heading for the hotel. Not wanting to wait for the elevator, he dashed up the stairs all the way to the fourth floor. He grabbed his keycard and swiped it through a lock, unlocking the door to his room, allowing him to enter. He grabbed three things off the top of his dresser: A teddy bear, a rose, and a match. The fourth object was in the church.

_**"Five, six, grab your crucifix."**_

The man heard a horrible scratching sound of metal on wood from the hall. Thinking quickly, he locked the door to slow down his pursuer before opening the window and heading down the fire escape. Thankfully, the church was right behind the hotel. He dashed into the back door, went down the hall and into the main room. He spotted what he was looking for: a small ice sculpture in the shape of a holy cross, placed on a central table as decoration for the coming holidays.

_**"Seven, eight, gonna stay up late."**_

Quickly he grabbed the sculpture and ran out the door, heading back into the woods again. The snow crunched under his feet as he ran. He took out his compass and checked it. He was going in the right direction. Up ahead he could see the shack. He turned in the direction the door was facing, and soon he saw the circle of gunpowder on the ground. He placed the ice cross in the center, with the teddy bear and rose on either side of it, on top of the gunpowder. He lit the match and used it to light the gunpowder. The spark travelled first to the rose, then the bear, and both burst into flames. He had done it. He just needed one more thing.

A body.

_**"Nine, ten never sleep again."**_

Suddenly, a razor sharp knife punched through this throat, pushing through his spine and out the other side. Blood dropped down and painted the white snow a dark crimson. He looked up to get a look at his killer.

A horribly burned and scarred face stared back at him, grinning. He wore a tattered fedora on top his ugly head, and knife in his throat was one of four attached to a glove on the killer's right hand.

"Freddy Krueger." The man managed to gurgle before slumping down to the ground.

Freddy leaned back and laughed, the horrible, demonic sound echoing through the cold night air and filling it with menace. He turned and inspected the the burning teddy bear and rose. He cocked his head to the side, looking at the ice cross in between the two flaming objects. He stepped over to inspect it further.

Men in dark robes stepped out of the trees and into the clearing, surrounding Freddy on all sides. He looked around, ready to leap at them and cut them down.

"Welcome to your nightmare, Freddy Krueger." the men said, casting their arms into the air.

For Freddy, that's when everything went black.

* * *

Please rate, comment, and review! Next chapter soon! Cheers!


	2. Chapter 1: Nightmares

**Chapter 1:**

**Nightmares**

* * *

Freddy woke up with sand in his face. He slowly helped himself up, spitting out sand and blinking it out of his eyes. He stood, brushing himself off. Brushing off sand on his right hand, he noticed his clawed glove was missing, as well as his hat. Searching the beach them, he found his glove on a wet rock, thankfully not wet itself. He slipped on the glove, clicking the long, metal claws together. Freddy then spotted his hat caught on a low branch on a tree. Walking over to the tree, he jumped up, lashing out at the fedora with his clawless hand. After a few tries, he finally grabbed the rim of his hat, flipping it onto his head.

"My sense of style is still intact!" Freddy said to himself, spinning the hat around on his head. "Now, where am I?" He looked around, focusing on his surroundings.

He was in a very mountainous region one particular mountain, higher than the rest, almost completely covered in snow, across the water from the beach he was on. Inland from the beach was a walled town, smoke drifting from barely visible chimney tops. In the distance was a massive castle, with blue peaked roofs and glistening stone walls.

"Well, I'm certainly not on Elm Street anymore." said Freddy, heading for the town gates.

Walking up the road to the entrance to the town, he saw two guards standing at the gate. Freddy kept his head down, wanting to scare them when he reached them. As he got closer, he could see that the guards were wearing metal, medieval style armor and were carrying swords.

_This is a strange place_ Freddy thought to himself as one of the guard's torches cast light onto him.

"Who's there?" one of the guards shouted, drawing his sword. "Who wishes to enter Arendelle?"

Freddy just kept walking, his fedora shadowing his face.

"Chill out, man." said the second guard. "Look at his colorful clothes. He could be a noble."

"Then why is he outside, at night, without an escort?" the other guard retorted. "Identify yourself!"

Hiding his right hand behind his back so they couldn't see his clawed glove, Freddy tilted his head back and allowed the light to shine upon his disfigured face.

"Oh god, he's burned!" the first guard exclaimed in alarm. "Call a do-"

Quick as a wink, Freddy lunged forward, driving the blades on his hand through the guard's unprotected face. Before the other guard could react, he grabbed his throat, silencing him. Freddy brought a clawed finger up to his mouth and said "Shhh." before slashing him in the face and letting him drop to the ground.

"I've still got it." Freddy said to himself, flexing his clawed fingers.

* * *

Now Freddy was stalking through the alleyways of Arendelle, keeping to the darkness so as to not alert the guards patrolling at night.

"Whatever this "Arendelle" place is," Freddy said to himself, "It's mine to play in now." He clapped his hands and rubbed them together. "Time to find a dreamer."

A few minutes later, he found a young woman sleeping peacefully in her bed. There was a man writing by candlelight in the living room, so there was someone to pin it on.

"First customer, ready to be served." Freddy said to himself. He concentrated his focus on the woman, summoning every ounce of strength and will he had to enter the Dreamrealm...

But nothing happened. He wasn't stalking through the woman's dreams and making them nightmares. He wasn't jumping around the corner to scare her awake. He just stood there peering through the window as the woman slept on.

"That's new." Freddy said. "Why am I not in her dreams?" he scratched his head with his clawless hand, pondering.

_Guess I'll have to do it the old fashioned way. _he thought, silently climbing through the window. _At least I can scare her when she's awake._

Slipping silently into the room, Freddy readied his clawed hand over her chest, centimeters above her. Then he brought his head at eye level with hers. Finally, he pinched her arm, waking her to see his burned face.

"Go back to sleep." Freddy whispered, dragging his claws across her chest and clamping his hand over her mouth to stifle her cries. The claws dug deep into her skin, staining the bed sheets a dark red. When her eyes rolled into the back of her ehad, Freddy released her body, ready to drink in the energy from his victim.

But he didn't get any. None of his powers had returned, and he was still the same as when he got here.

_What's going on? _Freddy thought as he climbed back out into the alley. _Maybe I need some more blood on my hands before it starts working. _He thought, walking down the darkened alleyway.

* * *

"That's eight deaths in just one night." Anna said, reading the report given to her and Elsa. "Who is this guy?"

"We have a name, if that's what you mean." Elsa replied, handing her a small piece of paper. "He left this in the last victim's ribcage."

Anna took the paper and read it. ""Freddy Krueger." Doesn't ring a bell. You recognize that name?"

"No." Elsa replied, "And I know the name of almost every single person in Arendelle."

"So he's not from around here." Anna deduced. "That's a start.

"Yes, it's a start." Elsa said. "Not a very good start, but still a start."

* * *

Freddy spent an entire frustrating night trying to get energy from his killed victims, with no success. He couldn't understand. What had the men done to him?

He watched from a shadowed alleyway, listening to two guards talking.

"Queen Elsa really wants to get this Krueger guy." one said. "She's offering five thousand gold coins to whoever can bring him in alive."

Well she's only recently become queen." the other replied. "Maybe this is a way to keep her stress levels down."

"I don't care about that." said the first as the duo walked off. "I just wanna cash in on that reward. Man, what I'd give to have that kind of money."

Freddy turned and looked at the castle in the distance,thinking.

"Queen Elsa, eh?" he said. "Well it's time someone taught her majesty that nobody can mess with Freddy Krueger." With that, he stalked through the alleyways towards the castle.

* * *

Please rate, comment, and review! Next chapter soon! Cheers!


	3. Chapter 2: Freddy's Coming for You

I am so sorry for putting up the wrong chapter! Before today, this chapter would have been the third chapter from a different story and not what was SUPPOSED to be here! Thankfully, I have noticed this and have now updated it to be correct! A thousand apologies!

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**Freddy's Coming for You**

* * *

Elsa was growing impatient. It's been three days since the first attacks, and the body count has grown from the initial eight to 35. She was the queen, and it was her responsibility to keep her citizens safe. This "Freddy Krueger" was keeping that from happening.

"More coffee?" asked Anna, pouring herself a cup.

"Yes please." replied Elsa, and Anna filled her cup with hot coffee and set down the pot.

"You've been at this for hours." said Anna.

"He's endangering my people, Anna!" Elsa snapped. "What am I supposed to do, let him kill off all of Arendelle?" she took a sip of coffee.

Anna put down her own cup and leaned forward, gently putting her hand on her sister's shoulder. "Elsa, you're going to get him. You're good at this. It's just gonna take some time, and you're spending too much time on it. Give it a rest for a bit. Take some time off."

Elsa calmed down and laid her hand on Anna's. "You're right, Anna." she said. "I'm spending too much time on this. At this rate, I'm going to make myself crack under the pressure."

Anna smiled, happy with her sister's response. "Now with that out of the way, do you wanna build a snowman?"

Elsa's face brightened up at those words and she kissed Anna on the forehead. "Yes, I would love to build a snowman."

"Good." said Anna, gulping down the rest of her coffee. "It's been awhile since we've done that."

* * *

Freddy yanked his claws put of the guard's chest, letting him fall to the floor.

"Good night." he said, slashing the lock of the wooden side door and heading inside the castle.

* * *

Elsa twirled her fingers and the little ball of snow grew and grew until it was just the right size. Anna then plopped her slightly smaller snowball on top of that. Then they carefully lifted the smallest one up together and carefully set it on top. Anna then grabbed pieces of coal and began putting the button on.

"_**One, two, Freddy's coming for you."**_

Elsa froze, her eyes darting around the ballroom. "Did you hear that, Anna?"

"Hear what?" she replied, looking around.

"_**Three, four, better lock your door."**_

"There it is again." said Elsa.

"I heard it." Anna said. "It sounded like... children."

"_**Five, six, grab your crucifix."**_

"Elsa, look." said Anna, pointing. In the center of the ballroom where three girls dressed in all white. Two were twirling the ends of a jump rope while the third hopped up and down between them.

"_**Seven, eight, gonna stay up late." **_The girls chanted. Curious, Anna and Elsa edged closer to them.

"_**Nine, ten-" **_the girls froze, the jumprope flopping to the floor.

"Hello?" Anna asked. The girls turned and stared at them, showing totally black eyes.

"_**Never sleep again."**_ the girls chanted before vanishing into thin air.

Anna stared at the spot where they once stood. "How...?"

"Greetings."

Elsa whipped around and grabbed Freddy's hand, the metal claws inches from her face. She almost let go of it in shock when she saw his burned, scarred face.

"Het, get away from my sister!" yelled Anna, walking toward them with her fis traised. But when she reached them and threw the punch, instead of feeling the attacker's skull glance off of her fist, she felt fingers wrapping around her hand.

"Piss off, lass." Freddy said, twisting her arm with a sickening crack. She cried out before he kicked her away.

"Go get help!" Elsa called to her sister, who immediately got up and ran out of the room, clutching her arm.

"Freddy Krueger, I resume." Elsa growled at her attacker.

"The one and only." Freddy replied. "Am I in the presence of queen Elsa?"

"You are."

"Pleased to meet you, your highness. Should I bow in respect?"

"Your respect won't be accepted at this point, monster." Elsa hissed.

"Temper, temper." Freddy said, wagging his finger and edging his claws closer. "It's a bit drafty in here. You seem to have taken the winter inside for the summer." he said, looking around at the snow-covered room. He leaned closer and grinned. "Tell me, do you have a thing for ice?"

"As a matter of fact, I do."

Freddy felt like he he'd been punched in the stomach as an icy-cold whirlwind erupted from Elsa's body, sending him flying. He landed in a soft pile of snow and dug himself out to see Elsa in a combat pose, snowflakes whirling aggressively around her fists.

"That's interesting." he said calmly, standing up and brushing snow off himself.

"What?" replied Elsa. "Never met a cool girl before?"

"Funny."

"Wasn't trying to be." Elsa thrust her arm forward, sending and icy blast straight at Freddy, who quickly dodged out of the way.

_She's quite powerful. _thought Freddy. _Perhaps I shouldn't fight her in my current state..._

_Nah, I got this._

He dodged blast after blast of cold energy, getting closer with each duck or weave. Soon he could strike, not enough to kill her, but to wound her, making her weaker and creating an opening for him to attack. Closer...

Now.

At unimaginable speed, Freddy lunged forward, claws outstretched. Elsa flinched at the unexpected attack, and as he passed her, his two longest claws briefly scraped the side of her cheek. He stopped behind her as she slumped to the ground, hand to her cheek and yelling in agony. He walked over, clawed hand raised.

"Time to go to sleep." Freddy said, bringing the claws down...

Then he was being lifted into the air and smashed into the ceiling. A pillar of ice had grown from the floor beneath him, and now it was sinking back into the ground. He was hunched over as Elsa approached him, ice coating her wounded cheek and a ball of icy energy in the palm of her hand.

_Such power!_ Freddy thought. _I'm helpless against her! If my mortal self that kind of power, I would be out of here in no time... Wait, that's it!_

As Elsa raised her hand, ready to blast him, Freddy raised his hands and begged "Please! I give up!"

Elsa closed her hand into a fist, snuffing out the ball of icy energy. "Glad to hear it."

Keeping his hands raised, Freddy rose to his feet and said, "You must help me. I need to get home!"

"Me? Help YOU?!" Elsa laughed. "Why should I help you? In case you forgot, you tried to kill me!"

"You have magic. It grants you extraordinary power. Once, I had the same thing. Now my power is drained and I am trapped here."

Elsa decided to humor him. "What would you give me?"

Freddy thought for a bit, then replied, "As you just saw, even without my powers I am a force to be reckoned with. I offer you my protection until I get home and regain my powers." At that point, Anna entered the room with a large group of guards.

"I don't really need protection right now, but thanks anyway." Elsa replied as the guards surrounded Freddy. "In the meantime, why don't you rest yourself in a nice, cozy cell?"

"I'd rather not, but what the heck." he replied, shrugging as the guards escorted him out of the room. "See ya around, your majesty."

When he was gone, Anna, her twisted (and probably broken) arm in a sling, dashed over to Elsa. "Was that him? Was that Freddy Krueger?"

"Apparently yes. Elsa replied.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I took care of him. He put up one heck of a fight, though." She pointed to her cheek.

"Ouch." said Anna. "Well, at least we got him."

"Yes, he won't be bothering us anymore."

* * *

Freddy brushed himself off and stepped over one of the dead guards on the floor.

"Suckers." he said as he headed for the exit.

* * *

Again, a thousand apologies for putting up the wrong chapter! We're good now!

Please follow, favorite, and review! Cheers!


	4. Chapter 3: Let it Go

**Chapter 3:**

**Let it Go**

* * *

"What a fantastic day!" Anna exclaimed as they walked through the sunny marketplace. "The sun is shining, the sky is clear, and there are so many friendly people out and about!"

"Yes, it's a very beautiful day today." Elsa replied. "Despite all that's been happening."

"Let it go, Elsa. You'll worry yourself to death if you keep thinking about Freddy."

"Anna, he twisted your arm!"

Anna lifted up her arm, still in a sling. "I've had worse. I was almost frozen forever, remember?"

"Good point." Elsa replied, sighing. "I hate it when you prove me wrong."

"Just because you're older doesn't necessarily mean you're smarter."

"Now that's debateable."

"Help me..." a croaky voice said from a darkened alleyway.

"What was that?" Anna wondered. "Hello? Who's there?"

"Help me..."

"I don't trust it." said Elsa cautiously.

"There could be a man dying in there!" Anna said, heading into the alley.

"Anna..." Elsa followed her sister into the darkened space.

"Help me..." the voice repeated.

"Hold on, we're coming!" Anna replied, starting to run.

Suddenly, a muscular man grabbed Anna and put a knife to her throat. "Don't move!" he told Elsa.

"Just calm down..." Elsa replied, slowly edging forward.

"I said don't fucking move!" said the man, pushing the knife slightly into Anna's throat and drawing a small bead of blood as she started to lightly sob. Elsa stopped where she was, not wanting her sister to get hurt again.

"Look, we can talk about this..."

"I'll kill her! I'm not kidding!"

"Nobody said you were."

The thug felt a sharp pain in his back, making him drop the knife and release Anna, who ran back to Elsa and into her arms. The thug turned to see the shadowed outline of a man in a hat, wagging a clawed finger.

"Is that any way to treat a lady?" Freddy said. "Someone should teach you some manners."

"I'll teach YOU!" the thug yelled, grabbing his knife off the floor and charging at him. Freddy simply stepped out of the way and the man flew past him and crashed into a stack of crates.

"Olé!" Freddy cried, drawing a short but undetectable giggle from Anna. The thug groaned, slowly getting up and coming face-to-burned-face with Freddy, claws raised.

"Boo." said Freddy, bringing the claws down as Elsa covered Anna's eyes. Finished with his work, Freddy slowly stood up and walked over to the sisters.

"Mister Krueger." Elsa greeted.

"Your highness." Freddy replied, bowing slightly. "I told you I'd see you around."

"And I didn't doubt a single word of it."

"Did you consider my offer more? We can both see you were wrong saying you didn't need protection." He gestured to the bloody body lying dead over the crates.

"I must say, it was unexpected."Elsa replied. "At least to my sister."

"I was worried someone needed help!" said Anna, looking up at her. "I couldn't just leave a dying man in an alleyway!"

"And you were right to do so." Elsa replied, hugging her tight. "But next time let's go together. Anyway," she turned back to Freddy. "I guess I underestimated you. You handled the situation well."

"Flirting now, are we?" Freddy said, grinning and clinking his claws together.

"Shut up, Krueger." Elsa snapped. I'm trying to say is that I will now consider accepting your offer."

"I knew you'd come around."

"In the meantime, stay away from us unless we absolutely need you or I request a meeting."

"I can do that." Freddy said, slipping into the shadows. "Until next time, your highness."

"Same to you, Mr. Krueger." replied Elsa as Freddy vanished into the shadows.

"Wow." Anna said, tying a cloth around her neck to stop the bleeding with help from Elsa. "What was that all about?"

"Nothing." replied Elsa as they headed back into the marketplace. "I just have things to do."

"What does that mean?"

"It means I need to pay the trolls a visit."

* * *

"Welcome, Elsa." Grand Pabbie said as she dismounted her horse. "It's been a while. What can a wise old troll do for you?"

Elsa replied, "I need to know about a man named Freddy Krueger."

Grand Pabbie gasped. "What happened?"

"He showed up and tried to kill me before offering to protect me if I help him regain his powers and get him home."

The old troll shook his head in disbelief. "Oh, Elsa, you are meddling in the affairs of a very dangerous man.

Elsa kneeled down to be more at eye level with the short creature. "What can you tell me about him?"

Grand Pabbie cast his arms into the air, and images made of pure light appeared before them. As he talked, the images shifted and changed to match what he was saying.

"Far away from here, in a town called Springwood, Freddy Krueger lived. He was a normal man on the outside, but on the inside was hell, fire, and evil. He was a very bad man indeed. He would kidnap children and murder them, for no reason other than entertainment. This, however, proved to be his undoing.

"Eventually he was arrested, but released on a technicality. This made the parents of the murdered children very angry. They chased Freddy to his house and burned it down, him along with it."

"So that's why.." Elsa said, remembering Freddy's face. "His skin..."

"Indeed." replied Grand Pabbie. "He was not fully dead, however. He gained the ability to enter people's dreams and make them nightmares. Not only this, but when he physically hurts or kills someone in the dream, the same thing happens to them in real life.

"He continued his bloody rampage for years. It was found that people could drag him from their dreams and into reality. People used this to their advantage, and on multiple occasions he was presumed dead once again. But every single time he came back, better than before.

"Then a cult was formed. A cult bent on punishing Freddy for his actions once and for all. They conducted a ritual that stripped him of his powers and immortality before sending him here."

"Why here?" asked Elsa.

"Because of you." Grand Pabbie replied.

"Me?"

"Yes. The ritual was not conducted to defeat Freddy, but change him. Your experiences can change his ways. Only then will he regain what the ritual stole from him."

"But how do I change him?"

The wise old troll looked at her and smiled. "Trust."

* * *

"Trust." Elsa repeated to herself. "Just need to make us trust each other."

She was sitting at her desk in the middle of the night, a steaming cup of coffee in front of her. She was waiting patiently for her... "guest" to show up. She was soon rewarded for her patience as a horrible scratching sound started as the infamous Freddy Krueger stepped into the moonlight, dragging his claws across the wall and his face shadowed by his fedora.

"Surprised to see me?" Freddy joked.

"Not at all." Elsa replied, standing up and stepping into the moonlight as well, making her icy dress sparkle.

"Have you thought about my offer any more?"

"That's actually why I wanted to talk to you. I accept."

* * *

Please rate, favorite, and review! Next chapter soon! Cheers!


	5. Chapter 4: Mr DS

Things take a bit of a modern twist this chapter! I'll let Elsa show you why early on. Anyway, here's the next chapter for you guys!

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

**Mister DS**

* * *

"She retracted the five thousand gold coin reward?!" Kristoff said in alarm. "Why?"

"I'm not sure." replied Anna. "She couldn't have accepted the protection offer. He's a cold-blooded killer!"

They were walking through the woods on a calm, peaceful night, a full moon hanging lazily in the sky above them. Anna had suggested the walk when she found herself unable to walk and Elsa busy. She had walked around a bit and happened upon Kristoff doing late night deliveries. They agreed upon a midnight stroll before they headed back to their respectable homes for bed.

"Speaking of Freddy, am I the only one who thinks we shouldn't be out here?" asked Kristoff.

"Relax, he's only killed guards and people who are asleep." Anna replied.

"But he attacked Elsa when she was awake, and that guy who attacked you in broad daylight."

"Good point. On that note, let's not talk about that anymore."

"Good idea. So how's the arm?"

Anna looked down at her sling. "Better." she replied. "It stopped hurting yesterday."

"That's good." said Kristoff. "I hope it starts working again soon."

"Me too. Freddy must have twisted it pretty bad."

"I thought we weren't talking about him."

"You were the one who had to bring up my arm."

"You didn't have to reply."

"Shut up." the young princess said, using her good arm to punch her suitor playfully in the arm. Then a howling was heard, and the couple froze.

"Wolves." Kristoff said. "We need to get out of here."

"Too late for that. Look." Anna pointed to several pairs of glowing eyes , watching them from the shadows.

"Run." said Kristoff. But as he turned to run, something furry pounced on his back and pushed him down to the ground as Anna screamed. He closed his eyes, awaiting his fate...

Then he heard the slashing. Kristoff slowly opened his eyes to see one of the wolves that were circling Anna fall over. It's side was bleeding from four deep claw marks. Then there was a sickening sound of metal through flesh as the weight on his back was lifted, allowing him to stand.

"Bad dog." a voice said. Kristoff turned to see a man in a striped sweater and a tattered fedora, which shadowed his face. He raised his hand to show his glove, on which was attached four long, blood-covered metal claws.

"Freddy Krueger." Kristoff gasped as two more wolves rushed at them. Freddy gave a big swipe with his claws and the wolves were cut down mid air, falling at his feet.

"Stay." said Freddy, dashing for the wolves surrounding Anna. In mere seconds, all the canines were cut down. He then just stood there calmly, brushing himself off a bit. Then he swung his claws in the air, flinging the blood off of them and painting the snow an awful red, a few splotches landing on the startled couple.

"Go home." Freddy said to them before vanishing into the shadows.

* * *

Elsa stared at the phone in her hand. It's been awhile since she used outside technology. Places like Arendelle, Skyrim to the north, as well as the city of London in England, never caught up with the advances in the human ways of living. They stuck to the old cultures and that's how they would stay.

But it was the best way to contact people outside Arendelle, and Elsa felt like she needed to contact a certain someone. She flipped through her contact list just to check. Sure enough, he was still there. She tapped the call button and held the phone to her ear, praying to the Nine there was still a good connection between Arendelle and Los Santos. The tone rang once. Twice. "Come on, please pick up." she said to herself as the tone rang a third time. Then, finally, she heard a click.

"Mike here." the voice said on the other end.

"Michael?" Elsa replied. "It's me, Elsa. It's been a while."

"Elsa, the cool girl! Glad to hear your voice again!"

"Yours too, Michael. How have things been?"

"You know, the usual. Running away from cops, blowing things up, and keeping Trevor out of more trouble than I'm in. It's no biggie. How about you? Things going okay?"

"Yeah, things are pretty much the same." Elsa lied, thinking about Freddy. "But I really miss you, though. It's gotten pretty boring around here. Anna's started to take walks around Arendelle to pass the time and Olaf hasn't been around a lot lately. There's just nobody to hang out with."

Silence from the other end, possibly Michael thinking, then he said, "I can visit sometime if you want."

"Oh, Mike, you really don't have to..."

"No, it's fine. I've kinda been getting bored as well. Here, let me check the web... Hey, there's a flight to North Yankton the day after tomorrow. I can book my flight right now and be at the gates of Arendelle around noon that day."

Elsa thought for a bit. She was overjoyed at the chance of seeing her friend again, and it would provide a good distraction to all that's been going on. She replied "looks like I won't be bored for a few days."

"Excellent!" said Michael. "I'll see you at noon in two days, then. I'll go book my flight and pack right now. Bye, Elsa."

"Bye, Michael. See you soon. Have a safe trip." With that, she hung up as Anna entered the room, out of breath. "You look like you had fun."

"Shut up." Anna replied. "Who were you talking too?"

"An important visitor arriving in two days."

"Who?"

Elsa smiled as she once again was overjoyed at seeing her friend again. "A Mister Michael De Santa."

* * *

"Mike!" cried Elsa as she wrapped her arms around her friend. "It's so great to see you!"

"Same to you."said Michael, returning her embrace before breaking it to get a good look at her face. "You look no different."

Michael De Santa was in his mid-40s with grayish black hair and light green eyes. He had a cleft chin with a Lexington hairstyle and a short stubble around his face. He wore a grey two-piece suit without a tie and gold-rimmed sunglasses.

"Spoke too soon." said Michael, noticing the two scars on Elsa's cheek. "What happened to your cheek?"

"Nothing." replied Elsa, waving it off. "Had a bit of a fall ,that's all."

"Uh huh." said Michael, raising an eyebrow.

"Shut up, Michael." she said as they walked down the road. "So how was the flight?"

"It was good. The trip from North Yankton to here was terrible, though. Where most airports had rental cars or taxis, I had to rent a horse! A bit outside what I'm used to."

"Most of the developed, as we call them, have pretty much that same reaction when they travel to places like this."

"Do you get any other "developed" visitors here often?"

"No, not really. Usually it's just you, and sometimes Anna likes to have Franklin Clinton over from your Los Santos."

"He's a good kid."

"So you and Anna have told me."

As they walked, a shadowed figure holding a knife followed them unseen through the alleyways. Queen Elsa and her sister were going to burn tonight.

* * *

"You what?!" Elsa and Anna said together, laughing.

"I'm not kidding!" Michael replied from the other side of the table. "I really picked up a chair and smashed it into his TV!"

"What did Jimmy do?" asked Anna.

"All he did was go "What the fuck?!"" Michael replied, waving his arms around in an imitation of his son's reaction, drawing more laughs from the sisters.

"You must have been really edgy at the time." Elsa said.

"Edgy? More than that, I was pissed!"

They were sitting together in the dining room having breakfast, the day after Michael had arrived. Michael was recounting his misadventures in Los Santos, which he called the "Craziest times of my life."

"Speaking of Jimmy," Elsa said, "How is your family?"

"Good." Michael replied. "Tracy's gotten into college. Recently, though, I had to rescue Jimmy when he was kidnapped by people he trolled on the internet."

"Trolling? What does that mean?"

"That's what I said! I still don't have a clue. Kids these days."

"Can't live with them but can't live without them, either." said Anna, and the trio laughed again.

* * *

Michael and Elsa were walking through the streets of Arendelle at night, talking. It was the last day of Michael's visit, and he would be going back home tomorrow.

"It's so fun hanging out with you again, Mike." said Elsa.

"Same here." replied Michael. "Though I really shouldn't hang out with you. Amanda may think I'm cheating on her again."

"I thought you two were past all that."

Michael shrugged. "Who knows what the woman thinks?"

"Well, it doesn't matter. I'm just so happy to see you." Elsa said, wrapping her arms around her friend in a loving hug. Michael hugged back, smiling.

"Elsa!" Michael cried, suddenly breaking the embrace and pulling out a handgun, only for it to be knocked out of his hand as he was kicked to the ground.

"Michael!" Elsa cried, turning to the attacker. She was met with a knife to her throat and a familiar voice.

"We meet again, your highness." said Hans.

* * *

Bet you thought it was Jason following them! Gotcha! But Jason WILL appear in this story. Just not yet... MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

So Michael De Santa from Grand Theft Auto V is a character! Bet you guys didn't expect that! I DID say at the beginning of the chapter that things were taking a modern twist! Also, don't ask me why Elsa has a cell phone. Just accept that fact she does.

Please rate, comment, and review! Next chapter soon! Cheers!


	6. Chapter 5: A thousand things forgotten

This chapter is a bit cheesy, but just bear with me here. Or I'll sick a bear on you.

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

**A thousand things forgotten**

* * *

"Hans." Elsa hissed, her eyes trained on the ex-prince.

"In the flesh." Hans replied, bowing slightly while keeping his knife at the queen's throat.

"You've got a lot of nerve showing up back in Arendelle alone, bitch." said Michael from the ground, slowly reaching for his pistol on the ground.

"I'm not alone." said Hans as a foot stomped down on Michael's hand. The foot belonged to one of ten masked henchmen, dressed in black and carrying swords.

"Why are you here?" Elsa demanded.

"To pay you back." said Hans.

"For what?"

"For ruining my chance to rule an entire kingdom, and lead it to glorious victory." Hans started to circle her, still keeping his knife levelled at her neck. "Growing up as the youngest child of 13 kids, I realized that I would never achieve greatness. I would never rule my father's kingdom. But I craved for the feeling of having a whole nation under my rule. I wanted to do good in the world."

"Apparently killing royals counts as doing good." spat Elsa.

"Shut up, girl!" yelled Hans, angrily slapping her across the face. "I would have been a greater ruler than either you or your pathetic, naive, dumb and pitiful excuse for a sister!"

Elsa's nostrils flared. "You don't get to talk about Anna that way..."

"I can talk about anyone however the heck I want!" Hans screamed, slapping her even harder. "You ruined my plans! You took my kingdom away from me and left me with nothing! I could have achieved greatness, and you prevented that from happening!"

"And this is how you show your gratitude?" a voice said as four metal claws erupted from Hans' chest, making him scream in agony and drop the knife. This allowed Elsa to send a blast of icy magic at Hans' men, freezing three of them solid. As the remaining seven dashed at her and Hans' attacker, Michael grabbed his handgun at fired at the heads of six of them in quick succession, using pinpoint accuracy. They dropped, and as Hans' body slumped to the ground, his killer quickly dashed at the last one standing, slashing him across the face with his clawed glove. He then looked over at Michael, half of his ruined face visible as the rest was shadowed by his fedora.

"Freddy Krueger!" Michael gasped, levelling his gun at the serial killer's face. "Don't come any closer!"

Freddy grinned, chuckling to himself. "Why? Are you scared?"

"Don't fuck with me, monster!" he yelled. "You're a cold-blooded killer, murdering people without remorse!"

"Michael, you don't understand-" Elsa tried to explain.

"Elsa, get away from him, he'll kill you."

"Mike, he's only protecting me!"

"How do you fucking know that?!"

"Because we made a deal!"

Michael lowered his gun and turned to her. "You what?!"

"He's not here on his own free will, and he offered to protect me is I get him home and help him regain his powers."

"You should've left him like that! He's a fucking psycho! He'll kill you when he has a chance!"

"Well I trust him!"

"I don't!" Michael yelled, walking away.

"Michael, come back!" Elsa called, beginning to follow him.

"There's a thousand things you forget every day, Elsa. Make sure this is one of them." Michael said, making Elsa stop in his tracks. Then he was gone.

"That escalated quickly." Freddy said.

"Leave me alone." replied Elsa, storming towards the castle.

"If I leave you alone, how can I protect you?"

"I can die right now for all I care! Just leave me alone!" screamed Elsa as she disappeared around a corner.

This made Freddy pause. She doesn't care if she dies now? _That means I won't get my powers back! _he thought. Then he thought about Michael and what he said about not trusting him. If that was enough for her not to care for his protection, then her friends must mean a lot to her. And all because of Freddy, she doesn't care if she lives or dies. And maybe Michael was right. Maybe Freddy would kill her when he had a chance. Maybe he couldn't be trusted.

At each thought, his clawed glove twitched a bit, but Freddy didn't notice.

_But if she doesn't trust me, I can't get my powers back!_ he thought. _If I hadn't killed all those people in the past, I wouldn't be like this._ At that, the infamous Springwood Slasher felt something nobody would have ever thought for him to feel. Something he hadn't felt before. He felt...

Guilt.

The second he thought the word "guilt", his clawed glove leapt off his hand and started to scuttle around.

"What the hell?" Freddy said. Then he had a thought. With his mind, he wished for the glove to crawl in front of him and stop. The glove did exactly what he wanted.

_I'm regaining my powers._ he thought as he put the glove back onto his hand.

* * *

"A mister Michael De Santa is here to see you, your majesty." Kai, one of her most trusted servants, said the next day.

"Don't let him in." Elsa replied from her ice-covered desk, frowning.

"I already did." said Kai as Michael entered the room.

"What do you want, Michael?" she grumbled as more ice spread out from her desk.

"I wanted to apologise for last night." he replied, sitting down at the other end of the desk and not giving any thought to the ice. "I understand now."

"Do you?" she said sarcastically.

"I found a note from Grand Pabbie on my bed last night. I know everything."

Elsa looked up, her frown starting to fade and the ice receding. "You do?"

"If you wanna try to make a psycho... well, not a psycho, I say go." said Michael, placing his hand on hers. "Believe me, I know the feeling."

Elsa smiled and leaned forward to hug her friend, the ice now completely gone. "Thanks Mike. You're the best."

"So let's say it never happened and be friends again, okay?" he asked, hugging her back.

Elsa broke the embrace. "You forget a thousand things every day. Make sure this is one of them."

Michael laughed. "Better get going. My flight leaves soon. Just wanted to clear things up."

"Have a safe trip home, and give Amanda my regards."

"Will do. Bye, cool girl." replied Michael as he headed out of the room.

As soon as Michael was out of earshot, music blasted from the phone in Elsa's desk. She picked up the phone and recoiled upon seeing who was calling. Reluctantly, she pushed answer and put the phone to her ear. "Hello, Mr. Crest."

"Hey, babe." Lester replied over the phone. "How's Freddy?"

Elsa almost dropped the phone in surprise. "Did Mike..."

"Nope."

"Then how..."

"I know almost everything, babe. Deal with it."

"Shut up, Lester. We know that's not why you called."

"Just wanted to let you know that an old friend of Freddy's is coming over to visit. Be prepared, he's a bit... friendly."

"What do you-" Before Elsa could finish her sentence, Lester hung up.

* * *

Told you it was cheesy. Glad you grinned and bared it.

Who is this mysterious "friend" of Freddy's that Lester told us about? I bet you can't figure it out! Well, it's a bit obvious to those who read my previous chapter, but who cares?

By the way, I'm starting a poll on my Fanfiction profile on whether or not I should ship Elsa and Freddy. It was just an idea I had. If the votes come out as yes, please note that I will NOT ship them in this specific story. I may make a few hints, but it won't be fully featured until a later story. But nonetheless, tell me what you guys think should happen!

Please rate, comment, and review! Next chapter soon! Cheers!


	7. Chapter 6: Welcome to My World

Jason finally appears in this level! I gave him a different outfit than he wears in the movies. It is based on the outfit that H2ODelerious uses when he plays Grand Theft Auto V. Subscribe to him on YouTube for funny videos, and check out the YouTube channel of VanossGaming, his friend, too!

Also, why has nobody voted on the poll I created on my profile? I must have you guys' opinions! Should I ship Elsa and Freddy or no?

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

**Welcome to My World**

* * *

When Elsa opened her eyes, she wasn't in her bed next to a sleeping Anna like she was when she fell asleep. She was lying on the floor of her old ice castle, wearing her icy dress instead of her nightgown. She sat up, rubbing her eyes and looking around.

_What happened when I was asleep? _she thought, walking around the main room. Her first thought was that she was dreaming, but everything felt so real. Then she thought thought she had been kidnapped, but given the location, that was ruled out as well.

Then she heard an ambient whispering sound, sending chills up her spine, and the ice queen was not one for feeling chills. The sound started with what sounded like "Chi-hi-hi-hi", echoing a bit, then there would be a sort of echoing, whispering laugh, "Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha." As she heard this, she also heard footsteps coming from upstairs. Along with the two sounds, the ice making up the building became a darker blue and lost it's translucence. Cautiously, she went up the stairs, and turned a corner of the first flight to see the shadow of a man, holding what seemed like a sort of sword, or maybe a machete. Then the shadow turned and disappeared, as it's owner walked out of the light.

Elsa forged on, wanting to know who else knew of her ice castle. She finally reached the top floor and turned into the upstairs room, looking for whoever made the shadow. Not seeing anyone, she turned around... and screamed upon seeing a machete coming for her face.

"Don't scream, I'm here." said a familiar voice as the blade vaporised upon hitting her head. Elsa turned around to see Freddy outlined in the sunlight streaming through the window. Elsa calmed down upon seeing him. It had been a week or so since Michael had visited, and Freddy had changed a lot since then. He had regained almost all of his powers.

"What happened while I was asleep?" Elsa asked, still a bit shaken up.

"You still are." he replied.

"So... I'm dreaming?"

"Yes. I regained my ability to enter people's dreams."

"So I see. So that was you who came at me with a machete?"

"No, and I haven't regained the ability to make illusions yet, so I didn't make him appear." Freddy tapped his chin. "Has someone else gained my power?"

"You friend, perhaps?"

"Freddy looked at her curiously. "Friend?"

"A few days ago someone told me a friend of yours was coming, and that I had to be prepared." Elsa replied.

"Well maybe said friend just tried to throw Anna of the side of a castle tower."

"What?!"

"My mortal self just saved her a horrible fall. I'm going to have her describe her attacker to me."

"I better go with you."

"Then you better wake up." said Freddy, waving a clawed hand as her eyes clouded.

* * *

Elsa woke up with a start, jerking upright in her bed with a gasp. She checked the space beside her, and sure enough, Anna wasn't there.

"You have some weird friends, Freddy." Elsa said to herself as she leaped out of bed, threw on a dress and dashed out the door.

* * *

"So I wanted to look at the stars, so I went to the highest tower in the castle." Anna explained to Elsa and Freddy. She had found out two days ago that Freddy was now protecting Elsa, so Anna wasn't scared seeing him standing next to her sister.

"I was just sitting there," she went on, "When I felt like someone pushed me from behind, and I was falling."

"Good thing I was there a few floors down to catch you." Freddy said.

"Yes, of course. Thanks Freddy."

"No problem."

"Anyway, I tried to get a good look at him before I fell, but he was wearing a mask."

Freddy perked up at the mention of a mask. "What kind of mask was it?"

"It was all white with a bunch of holes. I couldn't see his eyes through the eyeholes for some reason.

Freddy leaned in closer as Elsa looked on. "Was he holding anything? A weapon, perhaps? This is important."

Anna thought for a moment before she replied, "He had a long knife, like a machete."

Freddy's eyes widened as he remembered his nemesis and their fight years ago.

"Is something wrong, Freddy?" asked Elsa, laying a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Jason." Freddy replied. "It's Jason."

* * *

"As in Jason Voorhees?!" exclaimed the blacksmith.

"Yes." confirmed Elsa, holding out Freddy's clawed glove. "And my protector must be at his best. Therefore, I require that this glove have a match."

The blacksmith took the glove and nodded. "I'll see what I can do."

* * *

Freddy slipped the gloves onto his hands and clinked the metal claws together. "Nice. I approve. Thanks."

"No problem."

* * *

"You sure about this?" Elsa asked nervously.

"Positive." Freddy replied as Anna helped ease her backwards onto the bed. "Since Jason can now enter people's dreams, it's probably safe to assume that fighting him on my former turf will give me an advantage, or at least equal footing."

"The question is how he got the powers in the first place." said Anna.

"That doesn't matter right now." Freddy said, walking over to Elsa. "What matters right now is that her majesty get some sleep."

Elsa nodded and closed her eyes, almost unable to sleep due to what she knew lay ahead. But eventually she got drowsy, and soon she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

When she opened her eyes, Elsa was sitting at the edge of a lake, surrounded by dense forest.

"Welcome to Crystal Lake." said Freddy, appearing beside her. "This is where Jason drowned as a child, eventually becoming what he is now."

"That's horrible." said Elsa, putting her hand to her lips.

"A much more pitiful origin than yours truly. I'm going to hide nearby, see if I can't take him by surprise. Just sit tight, okay?" When Elsa nodded, Freddy disappeared into the bushes.

Elsa passed the time creating tiny snowmen no bigger than her hand and bringing them to life, watching the cute little creatures scurry about like snowy ants. Then she began to think. _What if, after he changes his ways, Freddy somehow changes back to his former self? _ The thought made her shiver. Is she ever got out of this alive, she would need to find a way to see if it will happen beforehand.

Elsa's thoughts were interrupted when the miniature snowmen started screaming with their tiny voices, running around and waving their stubby arms about. Then they exploded one after the other in tiny puffs of snow.

Then there was a splashing sound from the lake, and she turned to it in time to see a shadow dash from the water to a bush, leaving no footprints in the sand at all. Elsa kept calm, even though she was scared out of her mind. Then a figure leaped out of the bushes in front of her, and she got her first good look at Jason Voorhees.

He wore a dark blue hoodie, hood up, and black jeans with white sneakers. He wore a hockey mask over his face, which, combined with the hood, completely covered his head. He carried a bloody machete, which he was preparing to bring down and embed into her head.

Just before Jason could reach Elsa, a clawed glove leapt up and grabbed his face, digging it's claws into his scalp. He tried desperately to wrench off the glove, to no avail. When the claws finally released his skull and the glove hopped off, Jason just saw Freddy Krueger as he ripped his other claws through his belly, making him double over.

"We meet again, Jason Voorhees." said Freddy as his first glove hopped back onto his hand. "It's been a while."

Jason stayed silent as he stood up to show the skin and cloth weave itself back together. Then he swung at Freddy with his machete, using the handle and his superior, superhuman strength to send him flying into a tree. He then rushed at him and stabbed where the heart would be, but Freddy disappeared in a puff of flame as the blade met wood.

Reappearing behind Jason, Freddy jammed his claws into his sides, effectively grappling him, before raising him into the air and smashing him headfirst into the ground. He then thrust his claws into the ground, and a super sized version of his clawed glove erupted from the ground underneath Jason and impaled him at multiple points and lifted him into the air. Then it sank back into the ground as Freddy drew his hand out of the ground.

"Fatality." said Freddy, flicking the blood off of his claws as he and Elsa walked towards the mangled body of his former nemesis.

"Is he dead?" asked Elsa, gently poking Jason's body.

"Presumably." replied Freddy, shrugging. "I found out earlier that if I use enough brute force, I can cancel out his healing factor. So, hopefully, I-"

Suddenly, Jason's body jerked upright and thrust his machete through Elsa's chest.

"No!" cried Freddy, reaching out as her lifeless body fell to the ground.

* * *

Holy body count of 158, Batman! Elsa's in trouble! But there's no need to worry too much, folks. I wouldn't be that mean as to kill of Elsa... or would I? MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Please vote on the poll on whether or not I should ship Elsa and Freddy. I must have this question answered!

Please rate, comment, and review! Next chapter soon! Cheers!


	8. Chapter 7: Tell 'em Freddy Sent 'Ya

This chapter will be bit shorter than the others. Also the info here is a bit rushed, because I was running out of room in my notebook. And yes, I use a notebook, I don't directly just type everything onto a computer. Deal with it, tech lovers.

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

**Tell 'em Freddy Sent 'Ya**

* * *

"Doctor says she'll be okay." Freddy said to Anna, who was nearly in tears. "If I hadn't brought her back sooner, she'd be dead by now."

Anna nodded silently, head in her hand and her injured arm hanging loosely.

Freddy kneeled down to be at eye level with the distressed princess. "Anna, Elsa's going to be just fine. Given a few days and some private time with medical professionals, she'll be right as rain. Whatever that means. That saying makes absolutely no sense."

Anna looked up at him. "You sure?" she asked.

"I give you my word as a psychopathic lunatic." Freddy replied, drawing a giggle from the no longer distressed princess.

"You're right, Freddy." Anna said. "I should not worry too much." Then, a thought crossed her mind. "But what if Jason goes after her in her dreams again?"

Freddy shook his head. "He'll think that she's dead and choose a different victim. It's what I would do."

Anna nodded. "Okay. Meanwhile, I have something to tell you about how Jason gained your powers."

Freddy sat next to her. "Tell me. Leave nothing out."

Anna began, "Apparently, that cult that stripped you of your powers? It's not what it says it is. It's actually a cult that worships Jason Voorhees. Ever since the first few incidents at Crystal Lake, the 'Children of Voorhees', as they are calling themselves, strived to make Jason more of a god than he already was.

"Then you showed up. You could instill more fear, panic, and death than Jason ever could. This caused much unrest among the members of the Children. They decided that, in order to achieve their goals, not only must they eliminate you, but give their "god" the power you possessed that could defy him. When the ritual was performed, all your powers were sapped away and absorbed by Jason.

"But as the ritual was performed, Grand Pabbie knew that Jason would come to Arendelle. He looked into your soul and saw the smallest pinprick of hope and good left in you. He knew you could stop Jason, as well as the cult following him. So he fiddled around with the magic behind the ritual and made it so that you regain your power as you change your ways, before sending you to Arendelle. He felt that Elsa could change you. The rest, or course, is history." Anna collapsed back into the chair, exhausted.

"How did you find out about all this?" asked Freddy.

"Grand Pabbie told me." replied Anna. "He didn't tell Elsa the whole truth when she talked to him about you. Why he did that, I don't know.

"Well, saying that it's true, maybe if I kill the cultists that performed the ritual, I can weaken Jason's power and his hold on the Dreamrealm. If that doesn't work, I'll make them tell me how to weaken him."

"Good idea." said Anna. "But how are you going to find and/or kill them?"

Freddy cracked his knuckles, slipped on his clawed gloves, and said with a smile, "Easy. By doing things my signature way; through dreams."

With that, Freddy waved to Anna and disappeared in a puff of flame.

* * *

Mark opened his eyes to find himself in a dark, dirty room, most likely a basement of sorts. As he sat up, a horrible screeching sound, like metal on a chalkboard, came from in front of him in a pitch-black hallway. In fact, Mark was in the middle of said hallway, and he could see only centimeters in front of his face.

"Hello?" Mark called into the darkness and the screeching stopped.

Lightning crashed outside a tiny, high up window, briefly illuminating a man in a hat. When the brief light died down, the screeching started again, closer this time. Another bolt of lightning, and the man was shown walking down the hallway towards him, dragging what seemed like claws against the metal walls.

"No." said Mark in disbelief, backing away as the hall fell into darkness again. "It can't be! We gave his powers to the unholy one!"

Lightning rolled outside, and the brief light showed that the man was gone, and the screeching stopped.

"Whew." sighed Mark, mopping his brow.

Then the lights came back on, and the man was right in front of him.

Mark screamed and scrambled backwards, trying to get away. Then he felt pain in his sides, and he was being lifted into the air by Freddy's claws.

"How do I drain Jason's powers?" Freddy demanded.

Overcome with fear (and soiling his pants a bit), Mark blurted out "The Dreamrealm! Bring him out of the Dreamrealm!"

"Thank so very kindly for your cooperation." Freddy said as a giant furnace sprung from the ground. Freddy spun around and Mark was cast off his claws and sailed right into the furnace's open door. He started to scream in agony, watching Freddy approach, waving with an evil smile. Mark reached out, trying to escape, when Freddy slammed the furnace door shut, removing the hand from it's owner's arm.

The next morning, Mark was found dead, burnt to a crisp and missing his hand. This was one of several unexplained deaths that occurred overnight. Every single one of the victims, including Mark, was in possession of dark robes.

* * *

Before you ask, yes, that WAS one of Freddy Krueger's fatalities from the 2011 Mortal Kombat remake.

So we're nearing the end of the story! Only one chapter to go, plus the prologue! You guys excited? I am. But can someone please vote on the poll? I need opinions.

Please rate, follow, favorite, and review! Next chapter soon! Cheers!


	9. Chapter 8: Return to Springwood

final chapter, and then the epilogue! Final battle of Freddy Krueger versus Jason Voorhees! Who will win? Very sorry for the short hiatus, I was trying to reconstruct this from memory, as I did not find the notepad containing this chapter I had lost.

P.S., Freddy fights like he does in the 2011 Mortal Kombat remake, as well as a third Fatality I made myself. Jason is given my own fighting style I designed for him. It's kinda a mix between Shao Kahn and Scorpion.

P.P.S., the ethereal voice commentating on their battle is Raiden from Mortal Kombat. I was origionally going to explain why he did that in my story Kahn Fighting Kommunity, but I deleted that story due to lack of interest and popularity.

P.P.P.S., yes, Jason can teleport. I know, I was shocked when I found out too.

P.P.P.P.S., after the story is done I am closing the poll of wether or not I should ship Elsa and Freddy. So make any last-minute votes now, for the epilouge goes up soon.

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

**Return to Springwood**

* * *

"Are you crazy?!" exclaimed Elsa when she heard Freddy's plan. "No way! I'm not going back into there!"

It had been a few weeks since Jason Voorhees attacked Elsa and injured her. She was fully recovered and her wound was healed, as was Anna's arm, which was now no longer in a sling.

"We're gonna have to if we want to get rid of Jason once and for all." said Freddy calmly.

"Find another way." Elsa said stubbornly.

"There is no other way." said Anna. "We need to go into the Dreamrealm and pull him out, or he's gonna keep coming at you once he finds out that you're still alive."

Elsa thought for a moment then sighed. "Fine." she said. "I hate it when you prove me wrong."

"Just because you're older doesn't mean you're smarter."

"That's debateable." laughed Elsa and Freddy.

* * *

"And we are here, why?" asked Elsa as she walked across the beach.

"This is where I ended up when I first arrived in Arendelle." replied Freddy. "Thought it would be suitable that I fight my final battle here."

"I guess that makes sense." said Elsa, shrugging.

"So Anna," said Freddy, turning to the redhead, "You remember the plan?"

"Yep." replied Anna, looking down at the bucket of ice water she had brought. "You and Elsa go into the Dreamrealm to lure in Jason. After five minutes, I pour this on Elsa to wake her up. Hopefully, she will have grabbed onto Jason, therefore bringing him into the real world. That will weaken his powers, and allows you to beat the hell out of him."

"Isn't it rather beating the hell INTO him?" laughed Freddy, Anna joining him.

"Har-dee-har." said Elsa. "Let's get it over with."

"Spoilsport."

"Shut up."

"Yes, ma."

Elsa rolled her eyes at Freddy's attitude. Even in situations like this, he was still the wisecracking psycho he always was. That all out of the way, she lay down on the sand and leaned against a rock as a makeshift pillow. Surprisingly, it wasn't all that uncomfortable, and soon she was fast asleep.

* * *

Elsa woke up back in her ice castle like in the first nightmare. Also like last time, she heard the whispering echo and footsteps upstairs. This time, however, she thrust her arms into the air and shattered the ice ceiling, spilling Jason onto the floor in a rain of ice shards.

"Thanks for dropping in, Jason." said Freddy, appearing behind her. "Can we get you anything?"

In response, Jason just pointed at Freddy with his machete, then made the universal throat-slitting gesture for "You're dead" with it.

"So you wanna fight, one on one?" said Freddy, stepping forth and sharpening his claws on each other. "Happy to oblige."

"Be careful." said Elsa. "And be quick. Remember the plan."

"I have the attention span of an elephant." replied Freddy. "Come on, don't bother reminding immortals to remember things." He got into a combat pose, and the two rivals stared each other down.

"Round one..." said an ethereal voice, making Elsa look around. The rivals, however, either didn't hear it or didn't care.

"Fight!"

* * *

Anna checked the time. It had been one minute.

* * *

Freddy made the first move, dashing forward and slashing Jason with his claws several times before kicking him away. Jason teleported behind him and jammed his machete into his back. He then took out a smaller knife and slashed the back of his head three times before yanking out his machete and kicking him away.

Freddy twirled and sent one of his gloves flying at Jason, scratching his face before disappearing and reappearing back on Freddy's hand. Jason retaliated by taking out a harpoon gun and firing it at Freddy, impaling into his stomach. Freddy yanked it out just as Jason dashed forward and slashed him with his machete before whacking his face with the hilt, finishing with a massive headbutt.

"Jason wins!" announced the voice as Jason twirled his machete and adjusted his mask a bit. Then Freddy got back up.

* * *

Anna checked again. Three minutes. She sighed from how long this seemed to take.

* * *

"Round two... Fight!"

Jason fired his harpoon gun again. This time, however, Freddy teleported behind him and grabbed him. He jammed his claws into his back twice before kicking him away. He then thrust his claws into the ground and made larger versions erupt from under Jason, severely damaging him. Jason then threw a hatchet, which embedded into Freddy's forehead, then teleported in front of him. He yanked out the hatchet and whacked the blade into his chest before slashing him with his machete.

Freddy ducked under a second machete swing then grabbed Jason, bring up a clawed finger and saying "Shhh." Then he turned Jason around, jammed his claws into his back, and tossed him away. Then he summoned a green orb that fell on Jason, making him fall asleep standing up. Freddy took this opportunity to dash forward and slash him several times. He finished off with a slash to his chest.

"Freddy wins!" announced the voice as Freddy laughed demonically. Then he perked up a bit.

"Elsa, I think it's been five minutes!" he warned.

Elsa nodded and ran over to Jason, grabbing his arm.

* * *

Anna was relieved it had finally been five minutes. She lifted the bucket and poured the ice water over Elsa's face. She woke up almost instantly, holding onto the arm of the infamous Jason Voorhees, Freddy Krueger behind them.

Elsa quickly released his arm and ran a few meters away, taking Anna with her. "This may get bloody." she warned.

"I can tell." replied her Anna, seeing Freddy and Jason's already battered state.

Jason got up and retrieved his machete, which he had dropped in the trip from the Dreamrealm to the real world. He turned to Freddy and twirled his machete as he awaited the final fight.

"Final round..." announced the voice, catching Anna off guard. "Fight!"

Jason dashed forward and immediately knew something was wrong. He was slower and his dash didn't go as far as it should. Freddy took advantage of his confusion and sent both his clawed gloves skittering across the ground towards Jason, before they leaped up and scratched his chest. They then appeared back on Freddy's hands as Jason fired his harpoon gun. If his powers weren't as strong, at least he had weapons.

Freddy teleported to avoid the harpoon, appearing in front of him in a small aura of fire, burning Jason. Freddy grabbed him by jamming his claws into his sides, hoisted him up, and threw him over his head, smashing him headfirst into the ground. Freddy then stabbed his claws into the downed Jason over and over before kicking him away. When Jason got up, he seemed dizzy, and his machete fell from his hand.

"Finish him!" ordered the voice. Freddy was happy to oblige.

Freddy threw his clawed gloves into Jason's feet, pinning them in place. Then he slashed a large hole in his chest before ripping off his mask, but his face was shadowed to the Arendelle sisters. Freddy jammed the mask into the hole in Jason's chest before kicking him with such force that he flew off of his legs with a sickening wet crack. Jason's legless torso flew into the fjord with a splash. All that was left was his legs and machete.

"Freddy Krueger wins... Fatality!" announced the voice as Freddy retrieved his gloves and picked up the machete, inspecting it a bit.

"Here." he said, handing it to Elsa. "Keep that. You know, as a souvenir."

"I guess I might as well." shrugged Elsa, taking the bladed weapon. Then she smiled at Freddy. "Thank you."

"None needed." he said, waving his hand in an "Oh gosh!" manner.

A flash of light made them turn to see a glowing green portal appear out of thin air. Freddy cautiously stepped forward and peered into it. He saw a familiar dark road with halloween-like withered trees and modern houses.

"It's Elm Street." he said. "This is my way home." He turned and walked back to the sisters.

"Will we see you again?" asked Elsa sadly as Anna looked on.

"Of course." he said. "I can virtually travel anywhere I want through the Dreamrealm. I'll visit you in your dreams from time to time. Maybe even in person."

"That would be great." said Elsa. She turned to see that Anna had left, exhausted even though she did almost nothing. Knowing she wouldn't come back, she leaned in and, hesitantly, planted a small kiss on the Springwood Slasher's burned cheek. "Take care, Mister Krueger."

If Freddy could blush, he would be red as a beet right now. "You too, queen Elsa." with that, he stepped through the portal, which closed behind him.

* * *

Please favorite, follow and review! Final chapter soon! Cheers!


	10. Epilogue

This is going to be the final chapter in the story. Thus, the poll is closed. I only got two votes, and both were for me to ship Elsa and Freddy. Thus, I am going to ship them in a later story. Don't miss it!

Also, I am going to have a small cameo in this chapter. Ian Malcolm from Jurassic Park will appear. You will see why soon.

That all being said, let's end this!

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

Elsa and Anna sat on the beach at night, gazing out across the fjord. It had been a week since Freddy had left for Springwood, and the Arendelle sisters missed him already. Especially Elsa.

"You okay?" asked Anna, looking at her sister.

"Yeah, I'm fine." replied Elsa, nodding. Anna was not convinced at all, but decided to drop the subject for now.

In truth, Elsa missed Freddy more than she let on. During the time the infamous Springwood Slasher had stayed with them, she and him had grown closer. Sometimes, when they had some free time, she would show him some of her favorite spots to visit in Arendelle. She even took him to meet the trolls, who at first were terrified to meet him. But Grand Pabbie knew he was to be of no harm to them. He had decided to show Freddy why he was here in Arendelle, revealing to him the true purpose of the cult's ritual.

Elsa had thought about how Anna and Kristoff had fallen in love. She herself had often wished something like that would happen to her. She knew that everyone needed somebody at some point. And she thought, maybe, if it had already happened? Maybe she had fallen in love with a cold-blooded, wisecracking, immortal dream demon? Had she finally found someone?

Did he feel the same way?

Elsa was interrupted in her thoughts when Anna began to speak again. "So you think he'll go back?"

"What do you mean?" asked Elsa.

"Will he become... evil again?"

"I talked with somebody about that. A mathematician named Ian Malcolm."

"What did he say?"

"He said there was a 91.65% chance of him staying the way he is, with a 'recurring flaw.'"

"What's the recurring flaw?"

"He wouldn't say." replied Elsa as the sisters got up to head back to the castle. "He just said to be careful."

"It's impossible to be careful when Freddy Krueger's involved." said Anna, and they both laughed.

When they had left the beach, there was a splashing sound from the water. Soon, a mangled, legless form crawled up onto the beach, soaking wet and shivering slightly.

Jason Voorhees was pissed.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

Thank you all so much for reading this! I am so proud of my work! Freddy and Elsa will appear in another story, in the sequel, called Masked Killers. Go check it out!

Please follow, favorite, and review! Next story soon! Cheers!


End file.
